1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the controlled grinding of rollers for the removal of cracks, where the roller is rotated in a rotating mechanism, while a rotating grinding wheel having an axis parallel to the axis of the roller is pressed against the the roller and is continuously or stepwise displaced linearly in the direction of the axis and where the cracks and the effect of the grinding are tested with an eddy current method.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Grinding devices and test apparatus employing eddy currents are known. The conventional methods employing these methods are associated with the disadvantage that they provide for either only grinding or only measuring. For measuring the grinding process always had to be interrupted and the eddy current test probe had to be positioned over the roller to be investigated. This method required considerable amounts of time. Frequently more than necessary material was ground off, since the number of measuring steps were reduced to a number as low as possible because of the time expenditure involved in the measurement.